Famille Originelle
by movie-like
Summary: Après des siècles de solitude et douleur, la famille Originelle se retrouve enfin pour vivre leur éternité ensemble. Aucune journée ne passe sans qu'une dispute soit déclenchée dans l'énorme manoir. Entre soirées, disputes et amour...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Je vous retrouve avec une fiction qui commence quelques siècles après le départ de Rebekah. Elle est partie voir le monde et se créer des souvenirs sans la compagnie de sa famille. Je préviens que cette fiction aura de nombreux saut dans le temps (peux aller jusqu'à des siècles. ) Des flash-back seront aussi au rendez-vous tout comme des souvenirs totalement inventés de ma part.**

**P.S : Kol n'est pas mort. **

**Bref ! **

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Les heures, les années et les siècles passèrent tout comme l'alcool et les meurtres à répétions. Les saisons défilèrent sans que Klaus ne s'en rende compte. L'Originel ne sortit de chez lui que lorsqu'Elijah se décida à partir aux côtés de Katherine. Alors, il dût se comporter comme le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus dût tuer, faire justice sans réelle envie. Il s'était senti seul, abandonné, trahi et vide. Première fois en mille ans d'existence qu'aucuns membres de sa famille était à ses côtés.

Klaus pensa chaque jour à Rebekah, sa petite sœur qui était partie vivre sa vie quelque part. Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles après son départ, sa liberté. Oui, il lui avait donné la chance de vivre et de tomber amoureuse d'un idiot qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il lui avait donné la chance de faire des erreurs, de voir le monde sans lui à ses côtés…. Oui il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Chaque jour, il pensait quelques secondes à sa sœur avant de la chasser rapidement de son esprit. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de sa famille. Rebekah était pour lui plus importante qu'Elijah, Finn ou Kol. C'était toujours et encore Rebekah.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'avait plus à ses côtés. Il l'aurait laissé régner à ses côtés, diriger la ville qui était aussi la sienne. Il avait senti son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle avait passé le portail ancien et détruit du cimetière sans se retourner alors que ses cheveux blonds volaient lentement au-dessus de ses épaules.

Deux ans étaient passés.

Puis cent.

Au bout de quelques années, Caroline Forbes toqua à sa porte. Elle lui déclara son amour et son besoin de vivre à ses côtés. Avec amour et tendresse, il l'avait embrassé. La vampire s'était installée chez lui, chez eux maintenant. Elle règne à ses côtés depuis déjà quelques années.

Le départ de Rebekah fut moins difficile à supporter, à porter. Ses traits commençaient à s'effacer dans son esprit ce qui inquiéta l'Hybride millénaire qui décida de la dessiner. Une fois chaque année. Un portrait qui l'obligeait à rester dans son atelier pendant des heures, des jours et des mois. Chaque traits étaient tracés avec précision, chaque courbe de son visage poupin tout comme ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés.

Caroline le savait et l'aidait à ne plus se sentir seul. Elle comprenait le besoin de Klaus à s'isoler, elle connaissait l'amour qu'il portait envers Rebekah. La jeune vampire pouvait sans aucun doute dire que l'Originelle ressentait la même chose, elle avait pu le constater à Mystic Falls où la seule chose qui contenait pour elle était son grand frère Klaus.

Quelques années défilèrent où Kol et Bonnie passèrent avant de repartir vers une destination inconnue. Klaus et Caroline s'aimaient un peu plus chaque jour, chaque seconde. Ils firent face à des disputes violentes et blessantes mais jamais ils ne séparèrent. Leur amour l'un envers l'autre était trop important pour se laisser.

La veste noire et épaisse voletait doucement alors que les doigts de Klaus s'engourdissaient à force de ne pas bouger. Il tenait négligemment un verre de bourbon encore plein alors que sa main libre tapotait sa cuisse droite. L'Originel profitait du froid qui glaçait ses joues, de la neige qui tombait lentement dans ses boucles blondes toujours pas coiffés.

Il pensait.

Il pensait comment sa vie avait changée en si peu de temps. Certes deux cents ans étaient passés mais c'était tellement peu pour un vampire immortel et millénaire. Sa famille était partie, Caroline l'avait rejoint à sa plus grande joie et la Nouvelle-Orléans lui appartenait.

Tout en savourant le silence et la paix, Klaus sirotait l'alcool qui réchauffait son corps éternellement froid. Il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche coulait sur le corps délicat de Caroline, les gouttelettes d'eau chaude tombaient en cascade sur sa compagne.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Klaus avait fini son verre maintenant vide, Caroline était surement en train de choisir sa tenue alors que la Nouvelle-Orléans était encore plongée dans le noir. Il n'était que sept heures or la neige tombait déjà en grande quantité.

« -On m'oubli ? Demanda la voix parfaite de Caroline alors que ses bras enveloppaient ses épaules.

-Jamais Love. » Souffla Klaus en souriant. Il se leva avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur ceux de la vampire blonde.

Après plusieurs secondes de plaisir, Caroline se décala. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres tentantes de L'Hybride, glissa sa main sur sa joue avant de rentrer à cause du froid. Klaus laissa un sourire éclairer son visage pendant plus de deux minutes avant de se ressaisir.

« -Quelqu'un est là pour toi. » Cria Caroline en ouvrant la porte.

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure, Klaus posa son verre sur la petite table en verre se trouvant à ses côtés, referma la porte vitrée avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers tout en enlevant sa veste noire.

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et ne quitta pas des yeux la vampire qui se trouvait devant lui.

Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux blonds, son sourire agaçant et ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il n'avait toujours pas entendu sa voix mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi douce, calme et agréable à entendre. Elle portait deux énormes valises tandis que d'autres se trouvaient derrière elle. La vampire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux Klaus. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à parler ou faire le moindre geste.

« -Rebekah. Souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. »

Caroline salua d'un geste discret sa belle-sœur avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, préférant laisser un peu d'intimité à sa famille. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage à cette simple pensée.

« -Nik… »

Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, son surnom qu'elle seule avait le droit d'utiliser avec Caroline. Un sourire discret et presque timide éclaira le visage de l'Hybride qui descendit enfin la dernière marche. Rebekah posa ses valises avant de courir se loger dans les bras tellement rassurant de son grand frère. Malgré la distance, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et à l'air brisé qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pour un avenir solitaire et heureux. La tristesse et l'amour n'avaient jamais cessés de l'envahir lorsqu'elle repensait à lui.

Klaus attrapa Rebekah avant de la serrer fortement contre lui. Il respira discrètement son parfum si délicat et doux. Il n'avait jamais pu mettre un nom sur ce mélange qui la caractérisait tant. Il préférait ne pas le savoir, c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait pas.

Après de longues minutes, Rebekah se décala enfin mais posa tout de même un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche et laissa sa main vagabonder sur la même joue. Un sourire discret illuminait son visage alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« -Enfin à la maison…Souffla-t-elle en s'écartant un peu plus.

-C'est toi qui a voulu partir sœurette. Répondit sans pouvoir se retenir Klaus.

-Un peu d'espace entre nous n'a que du bon Nik. J'ai vu le monde, j'ai aimé mais je n'ai jamais oublié notre famille. J'ai pensé à eux, à toi et j'ai toujours su que je reviendrais. Je souhaite refaire partie de cette famille, notre famille.

-Tu en as toujours fait partie Rebekah. »

Cette dernière lâcha un léger rire avant de repartir rechercher ses valises. Elle en prit deux, fit comprendre à son frère qu'il porterait le reste avant de monter les marches. L'Originelle s'arrêta, tourna sur ses talons puis fit face à son frère.

« -Bien joué ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Pour ?

-La blonde. Ria Rebekah.

-J'ai un nom ! Hurla Caroline. »

La vampire leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

Oui, elle était enfin chez elle après plus de deux siècles d'errance dans un monde qu'il ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Elle avait aimé, voyagé et profité de sa liberté durement acquisse mais maintenant, elle ne souhaitait que rejoindre de nouveau cette famille qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Son cœur fut libéré de la tristesse et le manque.

« -Bienvenue à la maison petite sœur. » Entendu Rebekah en grimpant la dernière marche en marbre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rougi par le froid de l'hiver.

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Caroline en se laissant tomber auprès de Klaus qui dessinait sur un calepin légèrement usé.

-Comment s'était après mon départ ?

-Elijah est parti avec Katherine, Kol est tombé amoureux de la sorcière et Marcel est parti avec une dénommé Camille. La Nouvelle-Orléans est à Caroline et moi…Tu peux aussi être Reine…Précisa avec une certaine timidité Klaus en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux son croquis. Kol est….

-Quand on parle du loup… » Souffla Caroline en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur un Originel souriant.

Quelques valises frappèrent le sol en marbre alors que les talons noirs de Bonnie font un bruit plus qu'agaçant à chaque pas. Le visage de Rebekah s'éclaira en entendant la voix tellement agaçante de son frère.

« -Salut tout le monde….Rebekah ? » Souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

**Alors ?**

**Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions face à ce début de fiction. Cette fiction ne s'étendra pas sur des dizaines de chapitres…Peut-être 5…ou 10 mais pas plus. Je veux juste écrire sur le quotidien de la famille Originelle pendant quelques temps. Je précise que mes chapitres seront espacés entre eux. Je peux passer une année ou deux…même un siècle. **

**Bref. **

***Quémande quelques reviews***


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre mais une question pour le chapitre 2. Je vous propose donc plusieurs sujets et vous choisissez celui que vous préférez.

-Dispute : Il y aura plusieurs disputes : Kol/Caroline, Rebekah/Katherine, toute la famille.

-Soirée tous ensemble dans un lieu au choix : boîte de nuit, cinéma, magasins...

-Combats : toute la famille se bat contre Marcel et ses sbires.

-Soirée devant un film : toute la famille

Voilà !

Le chapitre sera posté mercredi prochain.

Bye,

Movie-like


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard mais le chapitre que j'avais écris ne me plaisait plus. Je vous remercie pour tout vos avis et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est vous qui choisissez :**

**-Disputes**

**-Soirée chez les Mikaelson**

**-Magasins**

**-Bagarres contre l'armée de Marcel**

**Si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Movie-like**

* * *

Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là ? se demandait Kol.

Ce matin, il était dans son lit avec sa magnifique sorcière à ses côtés et prévoyaient une soirée parfaite. Aucun intrus dans leur chambre et juste eux deux dans leur énorme lit et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur un canapé, collé à Bonnie sans pouvoir la toucher. En voyant le visage de ses frères, il se doutait qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas prévu ce genre de soirée.

Klaus avait le visage fermé, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de déshabiller Caroline du regard. Cette dernière était complètement dans son film et ne touchait même pas l'Originel à ces côtés alors qu'il n'attendait que ça. Klaus n'attendait que le moment où sa compagne lui dirait qu'elle en aurait marre et qu'elle voulait monter pour être qu'avec lui. La seconde d'après, ils seraient déjà dans leur lit et à moitié nus. Dieu qu'il détestait ses stupides soirées films !

Damon était complètement fou. Il n'arrêtait pas de laisser sa main vagabonder sur les jambes dénudées de Rebekah sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Les seuls moments où elle lui parlait était pour lui dire si il aimait le film et comme bon petit-copain il était, il répondait avec le sourire que ce film était parfait alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et lui dans leur lit. Le ténébreux vampire ne pensait qu'au corps parfait de Rebekah, ses formes envoûtantes, ses lèvres...Dieu qu'il était maudit !

Quant à Elijah, il était tranquillement dans son lit avec une Katherine à moitié à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient le torse nu de l'Originel alors que ce dernier caressait lentement le dos de la Petrova. Un soupir de plaisir franchit ses lèvres vermeilles, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux vampires se trouvant à l'étage en dessous.

"- Ils s'amusent eux souffla Damon en laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

-Dieu que je l'envie...et c'est la première fois en un millénaire répondit Kol.

- Klaus...

-Oui Love répondit instantanément l'Hybride sous les regards rieurs de ses amis.

-Le film commence à m'ennuyer et je t'avais..."

Caroline fut coupé par Klaus qui l'avait attrapé par la taille pour ensuite flasher vers leur chambre. Une seconde après, on pouvait déjà entendre un soupir venant de la jolie blonde et les rires de l'Originel. D'un mouvement commun, Kol et Damon se regardèrent et lâchèrent un grognement discret. Voulant embêter son frère tout en sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrait empêcher Bonnie de finir le film, Rebekah se leva et se plaça devant son compagnon.

"- Toi commença la jolie blonde, moi dans notre chambre. Immédiatement."

Damon se leva, attrapa violemment sa belle compagne, offrit un clin d'œil moqueur à Kol avant de flasher vers leur chambre pour pouvoir enfin toucher le corps parfait de Rebekah. Le seul Originel qui restait dans le salon ouvrit bêtement la bouche, fixa l'endroit où se trouvait il y a une seconde sa sœur et Damon avant de se lever d'un bond.

"- Bonnie...

-La ferme Kol répondit-elle en ne quittant des yeux l'écran.

-Je t'en supplie !

-Pas de sexe ce soir."

Kol grogna, essaya de protester mais reçu un anévrisme de la part de sa petite-amie. Il grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Alors qu'il maudissait la Terre entière, Kol pu entendre une voix masculine hurler de l'étage :

"- Ça t'apprendra à sortir avec une sorcière ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire plaisir tout seul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 qui a pour sujet : les magasins ! J'ai travaillé à ma façon ce sujet donc il sera pas comme vous l'imaginez...j'espère malgré tout qu'ils vous plaira. **

**Merci à :**

**Kakakou : Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente de voir que mon dernier chapitre t'ai fait rire ;) . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous !**

**meumeu3312 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et que tu la trouve marrante et génial...merci !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore et bisous.**

**Miiia : Hey ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Pauvre Kol, tu as bien raison. J'ai toujours vu ce Originel comme étant le plus accro à sa compagne, le plus tactile et j'ai aimé le faire languir...qu'il soit sur le carreau. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là. Bisous !**

**Nightmare2054 : Coucou. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ( détaille comme j'aime xD ) J'ai voulu mettre Kol sur le carreau car j'ai toujours pensé que se serait lui le plus accro à sa compagne, le plus " je veux t'embrasser, maintenant !" Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je trouvais plus drôle de le mettre sur le carreau. En plus, je voyais plus les autres couples beaucoup plus accro ( chacun de leur côté) alors que Bonnie...je la vois amoureuse et tout mais pas très démonstratif...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye !**

**Alors...alors...alors ! Lisez, aimez ( j'espère !) et donnez moi votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Movie-like. **

**P.S : Les trois choix pour le prochain chapitre :**

**-Soirée**

**-Bataille Mikaelson vs Marcel/sbires**

**-Sortie en boîte de nuit**

* * *

La famille Originelle n'avait aucun problème avec l'argent. Ils étaient tellement riches qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leurs argents si facilement gagnés. Voyages, manoirs, voitures...tellement de choses achetées par simple envie. Cependant dans cette famille, il y avait quatre femmes.

OooOoOOOoooOoOoOoOo

Caroline était dépensière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle aimait acheter, dépenser, acheter de nouveau...elle ne gardait jamais longtemps l'argent dans ces mains. Mais la plupart des sommes qu'elle dépensait étaient l'argent qu'elle gagnait au fils des siècles. Caroline Forbes aimait dépenser.

"- Klaus miaula la vampire en souriant amoureusement.

-Oui Love répondit rapidement, trop rapidement l'Originel."

Klaus Mikaelson n'avait peur de rien. Ni de la torture, de la mort et encore moins des gens se trouvant sur cette pathétique Terre. Mais il y avait une seule chose dont il avait peur, une seule et unique chose : la colère de Caroline. Klaus ne pourrait vivre sans toucher le corps de la vampire. Il était si faible lorsqu'il était sujet de sa compagne.

"- Ta carte..."

Ordre simple, réponse simple. D'un mouvement souple et las, il tendit sa carte.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

Katherine aimait l'argent. Elle aimait dépenser sans compter dans de nombreux magasins dont les prix sont inaccessibles pour le commun des mortels. Elle aimait se balader dans les nombreux rayons en attrapant tous ce qu'elle voulait. Katherine Mikaelson aimait les magasins, c'était simple. L'argent qu'elle dépensait était un mélange parfait entre le sien et celui d'Elijah. En ajoutant ses deux fortunes, elle pouvait se permettre des craquages quotidiens...trop quotidiens pour l'Originel.

"- As-tu besoin de...

-Elijah, chéri souffla Katherine en se retournant, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes porter toujours la même chose que je dois faire la même chose ! Certes les tiens me donne terriblement envie de te sauter dessus mais même. Je veux, je prend, j'achète. Ok trésor ?

-Tu me rends fou...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes répondit en souriant la vampire avant de tourner les talons."

Katherine Mikaelson aimait dépenser et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonnie Bennett détestait les magasins, détestait les soldes...mais la Bonnie Mikaelson adorait ! Depuis son arrivée dans la famille Originelle, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Chaussures, pull, t-shirt, robes...une dizaines d'habits qui venaient s'ajouter à son dressing déjà bien rempli. Contrairement à ces belles-sœurs, elle avait un petit-copain plus que compréhensible...trop compréhensible.

"- Achète ça...et ça ordonna Kol en flashant dans les rayons.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Bonnie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ce pull te rend si sexy, ce jean me donne des envies...

-Oui j'ai compris ria la sorcière en attrapant tout ces articles.

-Et dans cette robe...tu es à damnée Darling !"

Bonnie adorait les magasins...mais Kol encore plus.

OoOOOOoOoOoOoOo

Rebekah Mikaelson, le bonheur des vendeuses. La magnifique et plantureuse vampire adorait faire les magasins depuis qu'elle avait vu la première chaussure à talons. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...ni les menaces, ni la suppression de sa carte ( Rebekah adorait aussi l'hypnose !) et encore moins l'heure. Elle pouvait très bien faire ouvrir une boutique à 1 heure du matin car elle voulait changer complètement sa garde-robe. " C'est le point positif de faire partie des Originels disait-elle."

"- Chérie...beauté.

-Quoi ? répondit la jeune femme en se retournant.

-J'en peux plus gémit Damon en se laissant tomber sur un des nombreux canapés du magasin.

-Dieu que tu peux être énervant !"

Un sourire Damonesque, un clin d'œil moqueur avant qu'il laisse sa tête tomber.

"- Bonjour salua une jeune femme en se posant devant le Salvatore."

Une magnifique brune, belle et pulpeuse. Un regard charmeur, des lèvres tentantes, un corps parfait.

"- Salut répondit un souriant Damon en se relevant.

-Nous voulons rien, on va partir !"

Rebekah lâcha ses achats, attrapa le bras de son époux puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter Rebekah dans ses achats...

Sauf la jalousie.

* * *

**Donc ? **

**Vous avez aimés ? Impatiente de lire vos avis :)**


End file.
